colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Euph and Rox
Euph is a pyromancer from Manjjear in Quaartheim, who crops up without reason from time to time. Rox is Euph's rock companion, a roughly brick-shaped lump of granite with sentience and a feisty, energetic demeanour. They are both adventurers, making themselves available as a package deal for clearing out dungeons of monsters and the like, or seek treasure in places no-one else would much like to visit. Euph's Character Appearance Euph is notable for his 'flaming' crimson Mohawk haircut and raccoon-like eyeshadow, which is seen to darken whenever he heats up his flame magic. His complexion is awful, having been burned and scolded numerous times while he uses magic, and this has resulted in permanent splotchy burns covering his face and, notably, the palms of his hands. Generally he is seen wearing a lightweight leather tunic, treated for maximum heat resistance, with attached metal pauldrons and kneepads for additional protection. over this he wears a ragged cape, mostly useless due to scorching. He treats it as a good luck and stylishness charm. Personality Euph goes into every fight with enthusiasm and, if not confidence, an ignorance of the dangers ahead. He spends about half his time trying to think up good one-liners but never gets the chance to use them, much to his disappointment. His outlook could be described as happy-go-lucky, and he manages to take pretty much everything in his stride and come out none the worse after killing an ancient, angry demigod or whatever. As a pyromancer, he is just slightly a pyromaniac as well. He is often mistakenly accused of arson simply because of his constant obsession with talking about fire. Skills/Abilities Euph has all the obvious powers you'd expect with being a pyromancer: the ability to conjure flames from his hands and cast them at unlucky enemies. He has mastered the ability to juggle multiple fireballs at once and shoot them off with perfect aim. When fully powered-up, he can create small firestorms by whisking floating ashes around in the air to create a fiery vortex. Few survive. Other than burning things, Euph also has a natural knack for the sport of curling, weirdly. Rox's Character Appearance Rox is about 80cm by 1.30m by 50cm in dimensions, and has a stony complexion. Rox has a grey... hide with dark cracks from which embers occasionally emerge. It seems that at one point Rox was carved badly from a larger boulder as the chipped corners have chisel marks. In battle, Rox looks exactly the same as otherwise, just more flaming. Personality Rox is the tactician and planner of the duo, despite being unable to speak. Rox... sort of, jiggles about a bit to express opinions which Euph understands perfectly. Rox likes long walks on the beach and the fresh air of the seaside, and is a real party animal. Rox is easily excited, but makes wise decisions always, encouraging Euph to learn from every encounter and quest. Euph mostly ignores this and carries on as usual. Skills/Abilities Along with the expected hovering and rolling ability, Rox can emanate fireballs as well, but these type appear like flaming solid pearls when they cool down. Which makes even less sense really, where do they even come from? Will Rox ever run out of them? Do they hurt more than a normal fireball? These are all unanswerable questions, mostly because Rox won't speak about them. History Euph and Rox came together a long time ago, apparently because Rox is the only friend Euph has whom he knows can't be injured by long exposure to him while fighting. No flesh to burn, you see. The two made a name for themselves for their efficiency in ridding whole caves of pests, and navigating trickier areas with speed. Also because they never go on quests for money, just for general heroism and a place to sleep offered by their hosts. Euph makes a living as a blacksmith's assistant most times, keeping furnaces lit and all, while Rox is inexplicably a renowned chef, owning a highly-rated restaurant, Granite Galley. Rox cooks a steak so good you couldn't even imagine. Trivia * Both characters are vaguely inspired by a whole bunch of obscure videogames mashed together. They're original. * Cai really found it hard to decide on a proper time period for the characters, so kept things as vague as possible. It felt like Quaartheim was a natural fit for them. * Euph has a nose, whatever one of those is. Also ears, eh? * Euph is short for his birth name, Euphamenelimilla. * Rox is short for Rocks. Category:Heroes Category:Character Groups Category:Mancers Category:Vigilantes Category:Quaartheinians